


Space Pirates AU

by SevenCorvus



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, AU, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick smirked in satisfaction as he surveyed his crew; Clint up front, eyes on weapons and navigation, constantly alert despite his relaxed demeanor, Phil going over the take from their last operation and plotting out their next one, and Natasha making sure that it could not be traced back to them, that there was no one in pursuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Pirates AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzledfirestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/gifts).



> Written for dazzledfirestar's prompt: Nick/Phil/Clint Pirates AU, for the [3-sentence fic meme on tumblr](http://sevencorvus.tumblr.com/post/46575321698/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me). I'm still accepting prompts if anyone is interested. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Nick smirked in satisfaction as he surveyed his crew; Clint up front, eyes on weapons and navigation, constantly alert despite his relaxed demeanor, Phil going over the take from their last operation and plotting out their next one, and Natasha making sure that it could not be traced back to them, that there was no one in pursuit. They were due to meet up with their sister ship The Avenger, and Nick wanted no trouble to follow them; he was sure the other ship would bring plenty of their own. He sighed suddenly, thinking of all the crazy situations that ship got in, but it was nice to have an ally out here in the black, someone you could trust to come to your aid, to watch your back, however much trouble they might end up being.


End file.
